


Heavy is the Head Which Wears the Crown

by Milieu



Series: 33 Day Guro Challenge [16]
Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: 33 Day Guro Challenge, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts on martyrs, scars, and whether you can make up for things you never intended to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy is the Head Which Wears the Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 16 - Bondage

Terra was once told of a martyr who wore a crown of thorns to his unjust execution. She saw pictures of him with the crown about his brow, digging into his skin and sending little rivulets of blood down his face.

Her fingers were drawn to her own forehead, tracing the smooth, unbroken skin there and wondering if anyone would better understand what she went through if it had left her with some kind of physical wound.

The story went that he had been bound to his own execution device and forced to march to the spot of his death, as people jeered and beat him and pelted him with stones.

Her fingers traced the unmarred skin of her wrists and she wondered if anyone in the Empire would have pitied her if she had been kept in ropes or chains, rather than silk and jewelry.

The martyr had died with forgiveness in his heart and words of love on his lips, his body left among criminals as his soul reached for something more.

Her fingers pressed over her heart and she wondered if it was worth enough to make up for what she had done, free will or no.

She thought about digging her fingers in more, digging with her nails through flesh and bone to that lump of muscle to see if it could really do her any good besides just keeping her body alive.

But then, if she really was all that good, she ought to have been a martyr already.


End file.
